


All I Want is Someone I Can't Resist

by alt_universe_me



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/pseuds/alt_universe_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki returns to Asgard expecting the worst, and instead is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is Someone I Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Norsekink on Livejournal for this prompt requesting crying!Loki: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/1123.html?thread=36707#t36707.
> 
> Many thanks to jj_apples for the awesome beta.

Loki sat in his chambers, awaiting judgment. He’d been returned to Asgard for only a few hours now. He’d never expected to see home again, after he’d fallen into that black hole, but that was the thing with magic; sometimes it didn’t make sense. After falling, he’d gone through what he could only assume was another dimension where it was impossible to tell how much time had passed, only to wind up back on Asgard’s doorstep. He’d been found, his clothes in tatters, and brought to Thor. It was up to Thor how he would be dealt with; after all, now Thor was king.

Loki was wrapped in a blanket and sitting on the edge of his bed. He tried to keep his ears trained on the sounds in the hallway outside, not wanting to be caught unaware when Thor finally came for him. However, he discovered that he felt weak and tired from his strange journey through space, and his bed was soft, so he really couldn’t help himself when he lay down, curled his knees almost to his chest and closed his eyes.

“Loki!”

Loki startled awake. One of Thor’s huge hands was resting on his shoulder as Thor towered above him.

“Thor,” Loki whispered meekly. He averted his eyes from Thor’s gaze.

“You’ve come back to us.” Thor’s voice was strangely unreadable.

“Didn’t mean to,” Loki mumbled.

Before Loki knew what was happening, Thor hauled him onto his knees on the bed and grabbed Loki’s chin in one hand, making Loki look him in the eyes.

“Why do you act like this?” Thor demanded as Loki squirmed in his strong grip. Loki desperately tried to hold back the tears that were welling in his eyes. He knew Thor only meant to torment him before throwing him in prison, or worse. There was no reason to be accommodating.

“Doesn’t matter how I act now, does it? Go ahead and punish me. I have nothing to say to you.”

Thor’s hold momentarily tightened before he let go. “You expect me to punish you?”

Loki sat back on his heels and found the courage to look into Thor’s eyes without prompting. “Aren’t you going to?” Hope and fear fluttered inside of him, warring with each other, the emotional turmoil setting free a tear that rolled down his cheek.

“I should make myself clear.” Thor sat down on the bed and drew Loki to him, so that Loki was halfway in his lap. “You are forgiven.”

“No,” Loki pushed away from Thor’s arms so that his back was up against the headboard, and Thor let him go, a confused look on his face. “You can’t.”

“Loki--”

“No. No, I…I don’t deserve--”

“Loki,” Thor said again, letting his voice become firm, almost harsh. Loki wrapped his arms around his chest and sniffled.

“You belong here,“ Thor continued. “With me.”

“Do I?” Loki said quietly, almost as if he was only wondering aloud. Did he really deserve to be taken back, now that he’d proven himself so unworthy? He was useless; Thor could have no need of him in his kingdom.

“Yes.” Thor stood up from the bed. His tone was not one to be argued with. “You will stay here. Be cleaned, fed, and taken care of. There will be no punishment for you as long as I am king. That is my final word on this matter.”

With that, Thor stormed from the room.

Loki stayed huddled on his corner of the bed, wondering whether Thor could keep his promise. There were sure to be many people in the kingdom who would like to see him pay for his actions. He had been so sure that Thor was one of them, but oddly enough, Thor was acting as his protector.

A little while later, a servant brought food and drew Loki a bath. Loki ate, washed, and then dressed in the clothing that Thor had sent for him. The robes and trousers were made of a silken material, though he was not given shoes, but he supposed that only meant that Thor did not intend him to leave the room. It was just as well. Loki had nowhere to go. No friends, no allies. In fact, the only people he could previously have called friends had not really been his friends in the first place. And after he had acted so horribly toward Sif and the warriors three, he did not expect them to want to associate with him from then on.

Loki passed the time resting and sleeping. When at last the night came, he was surprised by the knock on the door followed by a servant entering and telling him that the king would see him in his chambers.

Loki followed the servant down the corridors, barefoot and feeling vulnerable. What could Thor want with him now? Had it been too much to hope that Thor would not hurt him? As much as Loki knew he deserved punishment, he also feared it.

“Loki,” Thor greeted him with a large hand on his shoulder when they reached the king’s chambers and motioned for the servant to leave them alone. He pulled Loki in by the hand and shut the door. “Sit.” Thor directed him to sit on the edge of his own bed; a huge four-poster, large enough so that Loki felt very small sitting there amidst the finery.

“I see that you have rested, yes?” Thor hovered over him, as if he was concerned.

“What do you care?” Loki snapped without thinking, then winced as he realized what he’d said.

Thor frowned, but he gave no hint that he was offended in any way. “What would you have me do, Loki?” he said calmly. “Do you not wish to be cared for?”

“No. I mean--why? We’re not family, Thor. Not really. And after all I’ve done…” Loki’s breath hitched and he held back the sob that was stuck in his throat. He turned his face away, fighting back tears and trembling.

“Loki.” Thor sat down beside him on the bed and gathered him into his huge arms. It wasn’t fair, Loki thought, that Thor could make him feel so vulnerable, so fragile. But he did. He had no will left to protest, so he held onto Thor’s arms and let himself be comforted. Once Thor started to rub his back gently, there was no use trying to hold back his tears. They streamed down his cheeks even as he pressed his face to Thor’s chest.

“There’s…no reason for you to be doing this,” Loki sobbed, overwhelmed by the affection he was being shown. He hadn’t been held like this in as long as he could remember. Thor’s hands were so strong, so hot against his skin, warmth going through the thin fabric of his robes.

“No.” Thor’s voice rumbled softly from above. “There’s every reason that I should want to care for you. Can’t you tell, Loki? I grieved for you when you were gone. I thought I’d lost you forever. Now you’re back, right where you belong.”

“I belong here?” Loki asked disbelievingly. If not for the very real physicality of being held by Thor, he might have thought he was in a dream. For, in fact, he’d had similar dreams before. Thor’s apparent acceptance was too good to be true, and yet it was.

“Yes.”

Loki sniffled and nodded against Thor’s chest. Thor might be many things, but he wasn’t a liar. He could scarcely believe his own ears, but he knew that Thor’s words had to be true. He slipped out of Thor’s arms and moved down to the floor, getting on his knees.

“My king,” he said softly, taking Thor’s hand and kissing it in allegiance. “Let me…let me serve you,” he pleaded, his voice shaky with the fear of being rejected.

“You are still very weak from your fall.”

Loki felt his heart plummet through his chest. He cast his eyes downward as a new set of tears gathered on his long eyelashes.

“But once you are well again, I wish you to be by my side,” Thor continued, lifting Loki’s chin gently with one finger.

“I won’t fail you again,” Loki insisted, desperation clear in his voice. “I won’t,” he repeated, determined.

Thor smiled upon him and nodded, and Loki’s heart leapt. Thor pulled him back up onto the bed and wiped the tears from Loki’s face with his thumbs.

“Now, you must rest, and regain your strength.”

“Never be as strong as you are,” Loki said, words that might once have been bitter now only showing themselves for what they were--fearful, insecure, scared of being deemed inadequate. Loki knew he was being incredibly transparent, and he didn’t care.

“How can that ever matter? Not when I have you here, alive and whole.” Thor took Loki’s face in his hands and planted a kiss to his brow. “Our conversation is wearing on you. Come now, you must rest.”

Thor stood and bade Loki to stand, then guided him up to the head of his own bed.

“You mean me to stay here?” Loki asked, startled by Thor’s actions.

“Where I can best keep an eye on you.”

“Because you don’t trust me,” Loki whispered sadly.

“No. Because I want to know you are safe. Can you think that it was easy for me to sleep, all the time you were gone? Let me put my heart at ease. Stay.”

“Oh. Yes. Yes, of course.”

Loki climbed into the huge bed, covering himself with the lavish blankets and almost sinking down into the fine pillows. Thor lay down next to him and immediately pulled Loki to lie against his chest, his hold radiating protectiveness. Loki sighed, closed his eyes, and slept.

The next morning, Loki woke up still encircled in Thor’s arms. He was pressed tightly up against Thor’s side. He felt warm, safe, protected. Then, with a startled realization that he also had an erection, he startled to struggle within Thor’s grip.

“Loki,” Thor mumbled. “What’s wrong?” Thor opened his eyes and gave Loki a confused look.

“Nothing.” Loki continued his attempts to wriggle away, which only made Thor hold on tighter.

“You are acting strange. Why?”

Before Loki could think up an answer or get away, Loki’s hardness brushed against one of Thor’s muscled thighs, and he cringed. “Sorry,” he started to say. “I’m sorry, I--”

Thor stopped his words with a single finger to Loki’s lips. “Don’t.”

Loki stopped talking, but he couldn’t help the worried look on his own face. What must Thor think of him now? Thor had shown him such kindness, and now Loki had to mess it all up with his own pitiful desires. Perhaps he would not be so affected if he could only transfer his desire to another person, but for as long as he could remember, it was only Thor who stirred heated feelings within him. He had long tried to suppress his want, but after a night in Thor’s bed, in his arms, he could not control his body’s response.

“There is no need to look so worried.” Thor moved his hand from Loki’s lips and went to brush a stray hair from Loki’s face.

“Should I go?” Loki asked timorously.

“Do you want to go?” Thor sounded as if he was holding something back.

“I--”

“Loki, will you let me have you?” Thor’s words were rushed, but confident. He released his strong hold on Loki, a gesture that clearly said he wasn’t forcing Loki to stay.

“I, well--” Loki stuttered, looking at Thor warily. From anyone else, himself included, it could all be a trick, a mind game. But not from Thor. Loki looked into Thor’s eyes and saw nothing but raw need. “Yes. Yes, I want to…I want to be yours in every way. Serve you in every way, if you’ll have me.”

“But do you want it?”

“I’ve…I’ve always wanted it. You. Always.”

Thor smiled at him, then flipped him onto his back so that Thor was on top of him. Loki’s breath stuck in his throat as Thor trailed a hand down his clothed chest and tugged his trousers down, exposing him. Then Thor reached up and unclasped his robe so that it fell open, baring his chest. Loki felt pinned, splayed out and completely at Thor’s mercy, and it was making him achingly hard.

Loki moved a timid hand to Thor’s chest, tracing the hard lines of muscle. “How would you have me?” he murmured, looking coyly up through his eyelashes.

Thor grinned, sitting up for a moment to divest himself of clothing. His cock stood proud and erect, so beautiful that Loki couldn’t help but lean forward and reach for it. Thor seemed content for the moment to let Loki explore, and so he did.

His own hand was small and slender, but Loki gave Thor’s cock a firm squeeze and watched in fascination as it grew impossibly harder in his hand. A bead of pre-come rose to the tip, and at that moment Loki wanted nothing more than to taste it.

“It’s so beautiful,” Loki breathed out, instantly embarrassed by his own words and blushing furiously.

Thor had no such inhibitions, only responding, “Hmm, tell me.”

For a brief moment, Loki wondered if he would be enough for Thor, having no prior experience of his own, while Thor had certainly had other conquests. Loki tried shaking the thought from his head. Now was no time to act self-conscious.

Then, Loki flashed him a shy smile as he had an idea. There were other uses for his skilled tongue, and he had just discovered one of them. “So beautiful,” he repeated. “Can’t wait to have it inside me, filling me up. Making me beg for more. Would you like to have me begging, my king? On my knees, just begging for a taste of you? Knowing that you’d only have to say the word, and I’d fall to my knees for you, let you fill up my mouth? Your willing servant, at your mercy, your beck and call.”

Loki almost surprised himself with his filthy language, but it was all worth it when he saw how Thor listened, focused on every word.

All the while he spoke, Loki moved his hand up and down the silky smooth skin of the cock, dabbing his fingers in pre-come and using it to lubricate his movements. Loki was fixated upon the hardness, how big it felt in his hand, how hot the skin was. He breathed in the scent of Thor up above him, watching him intensely as he moved his hand up and down. Sweat glistened along Thor’s shoulders, his arms, his glorious chest and thighs. Loki thought he’d never seen anything so wonderful.

Loki’s cock was still hard, lying against his thigh as he worked one hand on Thor’s erection, and then used the other to trail along the golden hair that surrounded it. He was overwhelmed, not wanting to stop touching, memorizing Thor’s shape with his hands. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Thor’s body, built stronger than any other man, more powerful than anything else he knew.

“Let me?” Loki gasped. “Let me taste you. Allow me to show you my subservience. Please.”

Thor hummed in agreement, taking Loki’s hands in his own and tugging him forward. But before Loki could make his way to the floor, Thor pulled him practically into his lap, curled one hand in Loki’s hair, and brought their mouths together. Thor’s lips were full and smooth, a contrast to the tiny facial hairs that tickled against Loki’s own hairless chin. Thor’s kisses were dominating, possessive, and it was all Loki could do to hold on and let Thor’s tongue delve skillfully into his mouth. Thor kissed him deeply, confidently, and when he finally pulled away, Loki could only gasp for breath as his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

“Now.” Thor grinned. “What was that part about you on your knees? I liked that suggestion.”

Loki returned the smile weakly, still out of breath, and slid to the floor. The soft rug underneath him cushioned his knees, and he sat back on his heels, surveying Thor before him, wondering where he should start. For all his brave talk, he’d never sucked cock before. He glanced at Thor’s face and saw an expression of kindness, of patience. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t expected patience at all. He’d expected to be taken, hard and rough and without a care to his own inexperience.

Loki leaned forward and rubbed his hands up over Thor’s thighs, toward his still very hard cock and grasped it again.

“You’re being patient with me. Gentle,” Loki said, his voice filled with wonder. “Why?”

“Why should I have cause to hurt you?” Thor countered. “Come here.”

Loki moved closer and closer until he was basically kneeling in between Thor’s legs. Looking up at Thor from his position on the floor made Loki feel small, but also safe, and he felt a slight thrill as Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s hair and then cupped the back of his head. Of his own volition, Loki moved his head forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the tip of Thor’s cock, then gave it a couple more strokes with his hand.

“Wait.” Thor removed Loki’s hand and sat back, causing Loki to look up at him in apprehension.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, no. But I’m not sure I’ve heard you beg properly yet.” Thor grinned broadly. “Go on.”

Loki nodded, grateful that Thor still seemed to be pleased with him.

“Please. Please, let me…oh please.” The words came out breathless, almost tremulous. Loki was begging for more than permission to pleasure his king. He was begging, longing for acceptance.

“Tell me.”

“Please, please let me suck you. Taste you. Touch you.” Loki’s hands were shaking as he cupped them in his bare lap to keep himself from reaching out before he was allowed.

Thor gave a warm, happy sigh, and ran one of his large fingers along Loki’s lower lip. “You were always so pretty,” Thor murmured, pressing forward with his finger and seeking entrance to Loki’s mouth. Loki opened up almost instantly, sucking it into his mouth and licking at the finger eagerly. “But you’re gorgeous like this.”

Loki couldn’t reply, not that he had a reply to the compliment what with never being the recipient of such things, and so continued lavishing attention on the finger in his mouth.

Thor slid his finger out slowly and grinned at Loki. “Had some practice, have you?”

“No!” Loki blurted out before he could stop himself. He flushed and dropped his gaze.

“Loki, look at me.”

Loki did as told, though it was difficult to meet Thor’s eyes with the shame he felt at what he had admitted.

“Do not worry yourself about such matters,” Thor said, brushing a hand against Loki’s cheek. “It pleases me that you will be mine in this way.”

“Yes, yours.” Loki’s tone was soft and plaintive.

“Now, come here.”

Loki reached up with both hands and rested them on Thor’s thighs to steady himself and leaned forward. He took the head of the cock into his mouth and sucked, soft and unsure at first, and then with Thor’s heavy hand petting his hair in encouragement, he sucked harder. He then licked all around the velvety smooth tip, began to gain a little confidence, and attempted to go lower. He had less than half of it in his mouth when he started to choke and had to pull up.

“Sorry,” he gasped, looking up frantically to see whether Thor was displeased with him.

To his utter humiliation, Thor looked amused.

“I’ll get it right,” Loki insisted, determinedly furrowing his brow.

He moved back to it, nuzzling the base of it with his lips for a moment before licking a stripe up the side and then back down. He took it in hand and licked around the top and then opened his mouth wide to take it all in. Well, he managed a little more than last time. He bobbed his head up and down as he tried to go further, his lips beginning to feel raw from the friction. A quiet moan from Thor spurred him on, and he pushed further and further until he could feel it in the very back of his throat. Still, as hard as he tried, he could only get halfway down. Tears formed in his eyes from the strain, and once again he had to pull back. He half expected Thor to grab his hair and shove further into his mouth; he knew his actions must be frustrating, but instead, as he pulled back, Thor only laughed.

Loki’s cheeks burned red, he was sure of it.

“I--sorry. It’s not…you’re just so…well…you’re very well-endowed,” Loki admitted, for once flustered enough for his words to come out jumbled.

Thor laughed again, and when Loki met his eyes, they were sparkling with amusement and kindness.

“Do not be sorry,” Thor said, in a voice that clearly indicated he was very much aware of his impressive size. “Here, give me your hand.”

Loki put his smaller hand into Thor’s large one and allowed Thor to wrap it tightly around his unflagging erection. He felt a certain pride that the man was still hard as steel.

“Now, when you use your mouth on me, move your hand too.”

Loki nodded, grateful for such clear instructions. It was plain to see that, no matter the amount of trying, he wasn’t going to be able to take Thor’s cock fully into his mouth. He kept his hand carefully wrapped around the cock, tightly but not too much so, and let himself swirl his tongue around the head of it before sliding his mouth down the shaft.

He stroked up and down as he worked the cock head with his mouth, slowly but consistently moving down the shaft so that his mouth was full and the tip of Thor’s cock nudged at the back of his throat. He moved his tongue around, gauging Thor’s reactions and gratified when Thor placed a hand on his head and played in his hair as he sucked. Now he felt less rushed and started to notice the feel of it all, the way Thor’s cock stretched his lips open wide and made his jaw ache, the way his mouth was almost too full, but yet felt so good. Loki would have sighed in pleasure if he could, from the way he was bringing pleasure to his king. The taste was warm, slightly bitter, and the scent was pure Thor--pure power.

He put every effort into it, hollowing his cheeks to create more suction and moving his hand in perfect rhythm. It was turning him on terribly, to be the reason for the lovely hardness. Loki tightened his lips around the shaft, even has his own saliva made it slick, sliding home against his tongue to the back of his throat once again.

Then, suddenly, without warning, Thor pulled out and let his prick slap wetly against Loki’s cheek. In a daze, Loki looked up, his lips swollen and rough from use, the corners of his mouth glistening wet. Self-consciously he dabbed at the wetness with the back of his hand and helplessly wondered again at Thor’s actions.

“It--I wasn’t--,” Loki tried to explain, insecurity starting to gain a hold on him once again, just as he’d finally started to work up some confidence with Thor’s body.

“Shh,” Thor soothed. “You were doing well.”

At Loki’s halfway-offended expression, Thor amended, “ _Very_ well.” Thor moved his hands to Loki’s now extremely tousled hair, twirling it with his fingers and tugging gently on the locks.

“So eager to please, with your hot little mouth.” Thor tapped at Loki’s somewhat sore lips in demonstration. “But I don’t want just a part of you. I want all of you.”

“Have me,” Loki whispered, ducking his head at the desperation in his words.

With strength that still managed to surprise Loki, Thor stood up, picked him up in his arms, and laid him down on the bed. Thor moved over him, setting his thick arms on either side of Loki’s body and effectively trapping him. But Loki didn’t feel trapped. On the contrary, he was transfixed by the way Thor was touching him with his lips, trailing his tongue down Loki’s chest and then back up to his neck where Thor began to suck and nip at the delicate skin there, causing Loki to cry out in pleasure.

Loki’s body was shaking, trembling at the attention. To ground himself, he reached for Thor’s shoulders and held on as he whimpered at Thor’s affections. Loki’s cock was thick, heavy with arousal, and possibly harder than it had ever been before. When Thor reached for Loki’s cock and gave it a few strokes, Loki bucked up into Thor’s grip and gasped. He’d only ever had his own hand there before, and he couldn’t believe that Thor would want to touch him there. In the back of his mind, he’d expected to be used for Thor’s own pleasure, with no thought to his own. Apparently that had never crossed Thor’s mind as he continued to caress him there with his own sweat-slick, burning hot hand.

Loki was panting hard, the sensation of Thor’s lips on his body, his tongue tracing the curve of his ear, coupled with the way he was stroking his prick, was too much. Too intense.

“Wait,” Loki gasped, biting his lip to stifle a moan. “Please, wait.”

Thankfully, Thor stilled his hand and leaned over to hear Loki out.

“Do you wish me to spill in your hand?” Loki asked.

“Ah.” Thor laughed lightly, bending to press a kiss onto the top of Loki’s head. “You are such a gift. Can you wait until I’m inside you?”

“Yes. I think so.” The thought of being taken by Thor was honestly enough for him to spill over the edge right there and then, but Loki held back. He was determined to give Thor all that he could, to please him in every way. And he didn’t want Thor’s touches, his affections to stop so soon. If he was honest, he never wanted them to stop. Together, like this, with all of Thor’s attention directed to him, Loki felt as though he was wanted, desired.

Thor grinned and grabbed Loki’s slender thighs, grinding his hardness against him. The friction was just enough to keep Loki on edge, and he reached out and clutched at the bed sheets as Thor worked their cocks together. Loki bit at his lip repeatedly as they rutted, his eyes fluttering open and shut in ecstasy.

He realized Thor was just playing with him now, letting the tension build up for the main event. Loki would never have thought that Thor would have the patience for this, but then again, maybe he didn’t give him enough credit. When Thor leaned down and his mouth found Loki’s nipple and latched on, Loki couldn’t stifle the moan that came out of his mouth. He hadn’t known he had pleasure centers in his body anywhere except for the obvious location. Thor moved his attentions to the other nipple and Loki whined low in his throat.

Even as Thor’s mouth worked at him, his hands held firm to Loki’s thighs, until one of them dipped down to cup one of Loki’s ass cheeks. Loki tensed as fingers made their way in between his cheeks, deftly brushing against his most intimate area. Thor lifted his lips from their ministrations and said, “Relax. I’m not going to hurt you. I said I wouldn’t.”

Loki nodded, now biting at his lower lip worriedly. No one had ever touched him there--he’d never even touched himself there, though he’d often wondered what it might be like to have something inside. He supposed he was about to find out.

With one last caress to Loki’s chest, Thor manhandled him onto his stomach, nudging his legs apart insistently. “Spread for me.”

Loki moved his legs as far apart as he could make them go. He looked back over his shoulder, his disarrayed hair falling into his face.

“Stay,” Thor commanded, smacking Loki playfully on the ass before hauling himself from the bed and walking over to a cabinet. Loki watched as he took out a small vial and returned to his position on the bed.

“To make it easier,” Thor explained.

Loki breathed in sharply when he suddenly felt Thor’s fingers against his hole. He felt so exposed, and he buried his head in a pillow as he fought the urge to squirm away. His legs were open so wide, making him vulnerable. Thor had been so gentle with him so far, but he still quivered at the thought of what was about to happen.

He felt wetness then, and knew that Thor was preparing him with the contents of the vial. At first it was cold between his cheeks, but then Thor’s hands and fingers were warming him, sliding along his opening and teasing at him. A slicked finger penetrated him, pushing in slowly. Surprising himself, Loki pushed back, impatient for more friction.

“So tight,” Thor murmured. Loki felt a warm hand on his lower back, rubbing and soothing as Thor slipped his finger in and out.

Loki felt himself being stretched wider, then. More fingers, the intensity bringing tears to his eyes. He grabbed once again for the luxuriant bed sheets and knotted his hands in them. Loki’s hard prick rubbed helplessly against the bed, not nearly enough friction to satisfy. He cried out when Thor removed his fingers, feeling empty and desperate for more.

The blunt head of Thor’s cock nudged at his entrance, and Loki took a deep breath and pushed back as Thor pushed forward. Loki was stretched to his limit, trembling beneath the larger man, tears leaking unheeded as he felt a surge of emotion from the intimate contact.

Another thrust from Thor, his cock now fully sheathed in Loki’s tight hole, and Loki moaned. He felt split open, needy and desperate, willingly exposed as the wanting thing he was, starving for touch and affection. Thor grunted and grabbed for Loki’s hips, hoisting him up on his hands and knees. Loki realized he was sweating profusely when locks of his hair stuck to his forehead. He felt like he was soaking wet, from the tear tracks down his face to the sheen of sweat covering his entire body, to the warm wetness of his slick asshole.

Thor pulled out, then thrust back in quickly, causing Loki to moan loudly. He attempted to move his wrist to his mouth to muffle his sounds, and that made him lose his balance, ending up with his ass up in the air and his upper body flush with the bed.

“Loki. No, I want to hear you.”

Loki shivered at Thor’s words, but obediently removed his wrist from his mouth. Thor thrust again, and Loki half-screamed as Thor’s cock pushed up against a spot inside him that felt so intense he thought he might pass out from the thrill of pleasure it brought him.

Loki strained to take each thrust gracefully, but with every movement, he felt as though Thor was pounding into him deeper, and harder, and it was all too much, too much for him to bear with dignity. He sobbed out as Thor’s hips slammed into him again, and again. His pleasure was building an unbearable edge, one that he was sure to cross over soon. All he could do was to lie there taking it, just taking it and moaning out undecipherable sounds. Thor still had his hips in an iron grip as he fucked into him, taking him for all he was worth.

Loki’s throat went hoarse from the use, and he felt raw all over, from his mouth to his ass. His skin was burning hot, but Thor’s hands on his sides were hotter, grounding him, holding him in place. Not that he would go anywhere if he could. He’d asked for this. It was what he wanted, what he needed.

Thor gave another rough thrust, and then suddenly Loki was being lifted back up onto his hands. No, not onto his hands. Thor hefted him higher so that Loki’s thighs were on top of Thor’s, and Thor’s chest was flush with Loki‘s back. Loki was practically sitting on top of Thor, with Thor’s cock still buried deep inside of him. They were touching, skin-on-skin, at practically every point, and Thor gave another thrust while he whispered into Loki’s ear, “Tell me. Tell me what you want.”

He couldn’t hide from Thor. Not here, naked and vulnerable with a cock up his ass.

“Take me,” Loki begged, the sound almost a sob. “Have me. Want you, Thor. I want you so badly.”

Thor’s lips drifted across the nape of Loki’s neck as he gave another little thrust. “I’ll give it to you, Loki. Everything you ask for. And more.”

Loki just about melted, tears flowing freely down his face and dripping from his chin.

Loki found himself being shoved forward again. This time he made a concentrated effort to keep his balance and landed with his hands supporting his weight. Thor pulled all the way out, then pushed all the way back in, and Loki gave a little high-pitched gasp at the sensation.

“Tell me you’ll take it, Loki. Tell me you want it.” Thor’s words were punctuated by short and succinct thrusts of his hips.

Loki’s words caught in his throat as that tender spot inside of him was stimulated over and over. He’d never felt anything like it before. The pleasure centers in his brain were surely overwhelmed, overflowing, burning up.

“Want it--oh--yes, please. Please,” he managed, the words tumbling out of his mouth as though they were a merely an approximation of language itself, he was so far gone to his own physicality, to his own needs.

“Tell me,” Thor repeated, unwilling to go easy on Loki’s sex-fogged mind. “Tell me again. What you want.”

“You--ah--inside of me. Taking me.” Loki wriggled a bit, pushing back, pressing further onto the hard length of Thor’s cock, trying his best to show how much he wanted it, how much he needed Thor inside of him, fucking him hard, taking him past his own limits and into new pleasures.

Thor glided his cock smoothly out of Loki’s ass and palmed his tender flesh before shoving back into his hole in one quick stroke. Loki wasn’t sure he could take any more without spilling out everywhere. Just the thought of spilling his semen all over his king’s bed made him shudder with anticipation. He was caught between two thoughts. He wanted this to go on forever, and at the same time he desperately wanted his release.

Thor’s hands were firm against his hips again, pulling Loki to him while Thor pushed into him with an exhilarating force.

“Please.” Loki’s voice cracked, rough with need. He swallowed to clear his throat, licked his lips to wet them. “Please,” he said, chanted. “Please, Thor. Please.”

“Tell me.” Again, a thrust of hips, Thor’s cock fucking him nearly to pieces.

“I can’t. I have to. I’m going to--” Loki pleaded.

“Now,” Thor growled, pulling Loki back to slam into him forcefully. “Now, Loki. For me.”

Loki sobbed, and cried out, and came harder than he ever had before. He spilled out for what seemed to him like a very long time, coming everywhere, his hot semen spurting onto the bed sheets. And it was all for Thor; all because of Thor. Thor’s words, Thor’s scent, Thor’s cock inside him, Thor’s body all around him, surrounding him. Loki clenched his eyes shut and tried to hold onto the moment, because it was perfect, absolutely perfect in every way.

Blissed-out and spent, Loki dropped his head to his pillow and gasped for breath. His skin was tingling with aftershocks as Thor rolled his hips and fucked him with quick, short thrusts until Loki heard him grunt and immediately felt the warm, wet liquid of Thor’s release inside of him.

When Thor pulled out, the semen pooled between his cheeks and thighs. Between his own spending beneath him, and Thor’s both inside him and on his skin, Loki felt positively covered. Rather than feeling dirty, however, he reveled in it. He had finished what he’d started--he had been the source of Thor’s pleasure.

As Thor released Loki’s hips, Loki curled up right there on the bed, sleepy and sated. He meant to stay awake, to pause and reflect on the wonder of it all, the supreme happiness of the moment. Instead, he fell asleep.

When Loki woke some time later, he found he was all alone. He looked around the room, feeling bereft and fighting back tears that he couldn’t account for. There was a plate of fruit, bread, and cheeses left for him on the table, as well as a chalice of wine. Though he was hungry, his troubled thoughts caused him to pick at the offering. At the moment he only felt used, discarded. For surely what was one of the most meaningful experiences of his life could mean nothing special to his well-loved and powerful king. He considered his options.

Without a change of clothes available, Loki could hardly retreat to his own chambers for fear of being caught out. He decided to take a bath in Thor’s private bathroom. The warm water would be soothing and would calm his frazzled nerves. Picking up an apple and the wine, he made his way into the bathroom.

Of course, it was a bathroom fit for a king, with a bathtub large enough to hold perhaps ten of him. He smirked at the thought of playing some sort of trick with his clones, but then frowned when he remembered his current situation. He sighed, dismayed, and filled the bathtub with hot water. When he slipped into the bath, he shut his eyes and willed his thoughts to leave him in peace. He was in no shape to ponder Thor’s actions at the moment.

Loki was drifting, making a valiant effort of thinking of nothing in particular, when the bathroom door banged open.

“Ah, Loki.” Thor smiled down at him as Loki’s eyes flew open. “There were matters of the kingdom to attend to, but at last I am able to return to you. I see you have not eaten well. You must try, Loki, to regain your strength. You must eat.”

Loki merely looked after Thor incredulously as he departed into the bedroom and then returned with the plate of food. He set it on the side of the tub by Loki and then started to strip. When Thor climbed into the tub with him, Loki nearly choked on his apple.

“Thor?” Loki gaped at his very naked king, relaxing in the bathtub with him.

“Loki.” Thor grinned. “Eat.”

Loki begrudgingly took another bite of his apple. There were questions buzzing around his head, as plentiful as bees in a hive. But it seemed as though only he was uncertain of the ramifications of recent events.

“Is it late?” Loki asked.

“Ah, yes. You have slept the day away, my Loki.”

“Oh.”

“Do not be alarmed. I am certain that with rest and hearty meals, you will soon return to your previous health.”

“I see.” Loki pondered Thor’s words for a few moments. “Shall I return to my own chambers tonight?” he asked, cautiously curious.

“You do not want to stay?”

“Only…only if you want me to.”

“Ah. Good. It is settled, then. I shall have a servant sent to retrieve your things.” One thing that Loki hated about Thor was how simple he made things sound, when they clearly weren’t.

“Thor,” Loki sighed. “You must realize--I‘ll be seen as a whore by your friends, your warriors. They’ll say I’m only doing this to get back into your good graces.”

“They won’t.” Thor declared, stubborn as ever.

“I’ll be despised. More than I already am, if that’s possible.” His words took on a pleading tone, as he was desperate for Thor to see the reality of the situation.

“Loki. Understand this. You are under my protection. If anyone so much as touches a hair on your head, they will be dealt with severely. Do you doubt me?” Thor’s expression was steel, his mouth a hard line, his eyes determined and his words ringing true. Loki nodded, convinced that, even if Thor did not fully realize the troubles that might lie ahead, he would keep his word. It was not quite enough to satisfy all the questions in Loki’s head, however.

“What is this, to you?” Loki waved his hand in the air vaguely, attempting to convey without words what he was including in his question.

Thor shrugged, just smiling at him. It was both infuriating and comforting.

Loki tried again. “What am I?”

“Mine.” Thor reached out and pulled Loki to him, held him tightly against his chest. “You’re mine.”

 

Fin.


End file.
